Mi primer amor
by Stephy Li
Summary: La felicidad y el amor seran capaces de soportar todo?
1. Capitulo 01: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Nota de la autora **

**Hola, bueno soy nueva y espero en verdad que les guste las historias que publicare. Este fic estará basado en la continuación de Sakura card captor, desde su última película "la carta sellada" en el momento que sakura le dice a Shaoran que ella también correspondía a sus sentimientos y sin más que decir se abalanza a los brazos de Shaoran, tengo que decirles que hare lo posible de seguir la esencia y también las escenas de acuerdo a la edad de ellos, claro que irán creciendo conforme los capítulos vayan avanzando, espero que disfruten muchísimo ya que habrá para todos los gusto, romance, comedia, drama, lemon, acción, etc., siempre recibiré gustosa sus reviews y algún consejo que me quieran brindar. Saludos ^^ **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**(Shaoran)**

Cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos sentí que el corazón se me salía, entonces vi que venía directo hacia mí, le dije que yo iría donde ella, pero no quiso, al utilizar la carta salto estuvo en dos segundos sobre mí, derribándome de paso, de seguro habré estado más rojo que un tomate porque ella se rio cuando me vio tendido sobre el piso, luego ella también se sonrojo al recordar que se encontraba encima de mi…

Te quiero demasiado Shaoran… por favor nunca te alejes de mi – la oí decir al momento de levantarnos – eres demasiado importante en mi vida

Para mí también Sakura… eres la… - no me dejo terminar la frase porque en ese momento sentí sus suaves labios chocando con los míos, mi boca también correspondió, abrí más los labios para yo también… ¡besarla! Era mi primer beso, y a juzgar por las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura también lo era para ella, la tome de la cintura y me acerque más ella, luego me rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, hasta que…

¡Sakura! Aaahh no puedo creer que llegara tarde – la voz de Tomoyo rompió ese momento mágico en que Sakura y yo estábamos sumergidos sin darnos cuenta de nuestro alrededor – ¡que lindos!

Tomoyo no seas así… sabes que me da pena – le dijo Sakura sonrojada a más no poder.

Pero si se ven tiernos los dos así… ¡la pareja perfecta! – dijo dando destellitos en sus ojos.

Tomoyo ni siquiera somos…

**(Sakura)**

No pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí que era tomada por la cintura, quedando ahora frente a él de nuevo, Shaoran tenía una mirada de la más tierna, entonces se agacho, poniéndose sobre una rodilla y agarrando una de mis manos me dijo

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Dios casi me desmayo, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, Shaoran me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que una extraña electricidad recorriera por todo mi cuerpo.

Si… Shaoran… quiero ser tu novia – logre decirle tratando de contener mi emoción para no derribarlo de nuevo cuando lo abrace fuertemente, el me separo un poco y tomando mi rostro con sus manos me dio un beso – Aaahh – solté un leve suspiro, él se sonrió y yo me sonroje porque sabía que me había escuchado.

¡Pero qué demonios hacen! – la voz de Touya hizo que volviera a la realidad de un golpe, de un tirón me había separado de Shaoran y lo había agarrado a él fuertemente por el brazo.

¡Hermano! ¡Deja a mi novio tranquilo! – me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y note como Shaoran… ¿parecía orgulloso por lo que acababa de decir? Porque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar muy intensamente.

**(Shaoran)**

Sentí que mi pecho se me hinchaba ¡Sakura acababa de decirle a su hermano que yo era su NOVIO!

¿Qué acabas de decir monstruo? ¿Tú y el mocoso son novios? – le dijo su hermano apretándome más fuerte el brazo

En primera no lo llames mocoso, en segunda – dijo acercándose hacia mí para tomarme del brazo y empujar a su hermano para agarrarme a mí con suavidad – suéltalo y por último si ES MI NOVIO

Estas loca, cuando se entere papá te castigara… - él parecía muy convencido

¿Por qué tendría que castigarte Sakura? – Dios la cara se me hizo hielo, el sr. Kinomoto se había aparecido de quien sabe dónde dando realmente un susto porque Sakura y yo estábamos tomados por las manos.

Papá – en ese momento ella apretó más fuertemente la mano como indicándome que no la soltara – pues, tengo, no Shaoran y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte - ¿en verdad se lo diría? Creo que estaba comenzando a temblar porque ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hiso que me relajase por completo - pues la verdad es que él y yo somos novio – tenía las mejillas rojas lo cual le hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, la más frágil y hermosa muñeca.

¿Novios dices? – Su papá parecía realmente tranquilo – hija… me alegro mucho – un segundo ¿Qué? Su papá estaba feliz… Dios eso era realmente más que estupendo, si tenía la aprobación del sr. Kinomoto me era más que suficiente para ignorar a Touya, luego él se nos acercó – cuídala mucho ¿de acuerdo Li? – asentí con un movimiento de cabeza algo rápido y noté que el papá de Sakura vaciló un poco al ver mi reacción

¿Papá? ¿No la vas a regañar? – dijo un incrédulo Touya

¿Regañarla? Sé que el joven Li es para hecho para tu hermana – lo admito me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si me estaba dando palabras halagadoras

Touya ya deja en paz a la pequeña Sakura no ves que es demasiado feliz gracias a Li, no solo lo digo yo si no también Yue de eso estoy muy seguro, bueno lo estamos – Yukito siempre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Lo que sea, pero te advierto mocoso, a la primera que le hagas daño, juro que te mato – me lanzó una mirada que parecía que me llegaría a aniquilarme ahí mismo.


	2. Capitulo 02: No quiero que te vayas

**Capítulo 02: No quiero alejarme de ti**

**(Sakura)**

Sentía que todo era perfecto, Shaoran y yo al fin juntos, kero se estaba acostumbrando ya a que Shaoran viniera constantemente a mi casa y pasar algunas tardes en su casa, Wei siempre me recibía bien y creo que le fascinaba la idea que Shaoran y yo fuésemos novios, él único que no se mostraba contento era el insoportable de mi hermano "no quiero que te lastimen" era lo que siempre me decía, y a veces cuando me lo decía en frente de Yukito él le contestaba "lo que tu no quieres es que la pequeña Sakura se aparte de tu lado" aunque yo me quede para siempre con Shaoran (que bonito suena eso) Touya seguiría siendo mi hermano y así lo quería por igual, ya teníamos 2 meses y 8 días juntos, cada vez que lo miraba mi corazón latía muy fuertemente, realmente estaba enamorada de él…

*ring ring* - Dios este teléfono un día hará que me dé un paro cardiaco - ¿Bueno? Familia Kinomoto

Sakura soy… - no necesitaba decírmelo, era la voz inconfundible de mi querido Shaoran.

Shaoran… hola ¿Qué pasó? – nos acabábamos de encontrar hace una hora a comer en un restaurante cerca al parque pingüino.

Sakura necesito hablar contigo, mi… mmi madre llamó – realmente sonaba muy preocupado.

Está bien, entonces ¿quieres que vayas?

Si por favor te estaré esperando

**(Shaoran)**

Sabía que ella era consiente, pero hacérselo recordar dolería demasiado, ¡No quería! Después de 2 meses y 8 días no quería separarme de ella, el inicio de clases en Hong Kong era mañana, lo había olvidado por completo y mi madre me había llamado para que lo recordara, era consiente de todo, sakura era mi novia, aunque solo nosotros tuviéramos 11 años, con todo lo que pasamos juntos nos había hecho madurar, aunque bueno ella seguía siendo muy despistada pero aun así la quería demasiado y ella era tierna y dulce, había hecho que sin darme cuenta me volviera menos frío y más apacible, ¡Dios! Tengo solo 11 años y tengo un amor muy grande hacía ella…

Joven Li, lo están esperando – la voz de Wei me saco de mis pensamiento – ¿dejo pasar a la señorita Kinomoto?

Si en seguida por favor Wei – le dije poniéndome inmediatamente de pie y viendo la hermosa sonrisa de sakura dedicada solo para mí.

Shaoran – me recibió con un corto beso en los labios, cada contacto con sus dulces y suaves labios hacía que yo me sonrojase demasiado - ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? - ¡ay Dios esa mirada que siempre me pone nervioso! No quiero separarme de ti Sakura claro que no.

Mi Sakura, siéntate por favor – tenía que decirle no podía hacer nada – mi madre llamó

Ya veo – su rostro se entristeció en seguida – tienes que regresar a Hong Kong – en ese instante me abrazó, sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba por lo que yo también la abrace muy fuerte - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

No lo sé, mi madre me dijo que allá estudiaría para que paralelamente me entrene para asumir el control del clan Li – ya no podía resistirme más, con Sakura era la única persona con la que me podía mostrar realmente como soy – No quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ti Sakura te quiero demasiado ¡no quiero irme! ¡No quiero estar lejos de ti! – dije esto con un montón de lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos y abrazándola más fuerte.

Shaoran – me sostenía el rostro en sus delicadas manos – no importa lo lejos que podamos estar ¿sabes? Mi corazón te pertenece y a donde vayas estaremos unidos – al decir esto me dio un beso largo, era la primera vez que nos besábamos así, era algo que yo no quería que terminase, porque sabía que no la volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo y esa idea me aterrorizaba, ¿Qué pasaría si me olvidaba? ¿Qué pasaría si se enamora de otro chico?

Yo no quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí en Tomoeda, contigo Sakura – estaba al borde del llanto, ella me miraba dulcemente y me hacía sentir muy seguro de todo – eres todo para mi

Shaoran, ven – me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia donde tenía su bolsón – quiero que cierres los ojos – inmediatamente lo hice sin refutar nada, sentí un pequeño beso lo cual hiso que me estremeciera luego sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello colocándome algo encima.

Sakura – me había puesto un collar, un relicario en forma de la mitad de un corazón, donde tenía grabada sus iniciales y al abrirlo una foto de ella, al reverso tenía grabado el día en que nos hicimos novios, ella tenía uno igual, solo que con mis iniciales y mi fotografía – es hermoso, ¿Cuánto gastaste?

Solo 3 mesadas ahorradas – me regalo esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban – descuida Shaoran de esa manera estaré contigo a donde vayas – Dios ella es perfecta – te quiero muchísimo nunca quiero que te olvides de eso ¿lo prometes? – me dijo mostrándome el dedo meñique que para hacer la promesa que nos mantendría unidos por siempre.

No solo te lo prometo mi sakura, si no que te lo juro, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar eso tenlo por seguro – le di también mi dedo meñique y abrazándola – yo también te tengo un regalo para ti – saque la cajita blanca aterciopelada que tenía en el bolsillo de pantalón.

**(Sakura)**

No podía creer lo que Shaoran me estaba dando… me estaba colocando un anillo… un… ¡anillo! Tenía grabado "Siempre tuyo Shaoran Li" me abalance a abrazarlo muy fuertemente, derribándolo, creo que eso ya se había hecho costumbre entre nosotros, él se rió, lo besé y me correspondió

¿Quieres ir a caminar? – Esa mirada tan tierna - ¿Sakura?

Si claro que si – Estaba embobada

Mmmm… mi flor de cerezo – siempre me perdía en esos ojos ambarinos

Si Shaoran dime – le dije como saliendo de trance

Sakura… no podremos ir a caminar

¿Por qué?

Si no te levantas de no podré ponerme de pie, recuerda estas encima mío

Ay lo siento – me sonroje mucho, me dio un corto beso y luego nos pusimos de pie

Caminamos un largo tiempo en silencio, tomados de la mano, adoraba su compañía, a su lado todo me parecía perfecto, él era perfecto.

No sabes la falta que me harás mi Sakura

Shaoran… ¿sabes? Pienso que esto no es más que una prueba para nosotros

¿Cómo? ¿Separándome de ti?

Si, para ver si lo que sentimos es más fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia

Sakura, sé que es mucho más fuerte que eso

Yo también siento que es así, y todo parará muy rápido y volveremos a estar juntos

No quiero que me olvides

Nunca lo haré Shaoran, nunca

Yo tampoco Sakura

Diciendo esto me beso, me tomo por sorpresa, él no era de dar demostraciones de cariño en público, ambos éramos muy tímidos, pero ese momento era especial, no lo vería por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mi corazón se iría con él, lo que estaba siempre segura es que nuestras almas se pertenecían mutuamente, existía un lazo que nunca se rompería.

Sakura, prométeme que estaremos en contacto siempre

Te llamare todos los días Shaoran

Yo también lo haré, te mandare cartas y fotos ¿Te parece?

Sí, yo también lo hare Shaoran, te quiero mucho

Yo también te quiero mi Sakura

**(Shaoran)**

Le había prometido no llorar, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me había insistido en querer acompañarme al aeropuerto, accedí, aun sabiendo que sería más doloroso aun, no podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiera, sentía por ella algo más fuerte que un simple querer, estaba seguro

Joven Li debe ya embarcar – Wei tomo las maletas para ir a la sala de embarcación, la única puerta que me separaría de mi sakura

En seguida voy Wei

Está bien, no se tarde mucho

Sakura… yo – estaba al borde del llanto

Shhh Shaoran no digas nada no quiero que llores por favor – me beso para apagar mis sollozos

No puedo evitarlo, perdóname – unas lágrimas escaparon mojándole sus mejillas también

Shaoran, siempre voy a estar contigo, no lo dudes

Joven Li ya es hora

Está bien Wei

Nos dimos y abrazo muy fuerte, era momento de irse, ¡Dios! Cuando crucé la puerta la mire por última vez, estaba ahí, parada, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sacudiendo su mano despidiéndose, esa mirada me dio tranquilidad y seguridad plena, sabía que ella estaría para mí cuando yo volviera, esperándome siempre a mí, solo a mí.

**Nota de la autora: aaaaaah nada es más doloroso que las despedidas… ¡Que tierno es Shaoran! Y a pesar de sus cortas edades ambos sienten un profundo y enorme amor… en el siguiente capítulo algo extraño comenzara despertar en el interior de Shaoran cuando Después de cuatro años, Sakura le manda una foto de ella… les adelanto un poquito:**

_**¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Maldito Nakashiro desde que me mostro esa estúpida revista tengo esos pensamientos (…) ¡Dios! La foto que me mando sakura provocó solo que esas sensaciones aumentara (…) esta tan hermosa y… su cuerpo… ¡Dios! Era tan diferente y tan hermosa y (…)**_

**Jejejejeje pobre Shaoran sus pensamientos están siendo corrompidos… veremos qué pasa… el lemon ya está cerca… solo falta 2 capítulos para publicar mi primer lemon ^^ bye espero comentarios **


	3. Aviso Importante

**Hola **** si esto solo es un aviso pues tengo cosas importantes que decirles…**

**Pedir disculpa por haberme ausentado ya tres meses andaba corta de inspiración y el tiempo tampoco me favorecia **

**Borre 3 cap. Si se dieron cuenta, pues la verdad no me gusto como le había continuado a partir del tercer cap. Sentí que había perdido la secuencia que realmente quería desde el principio, escribir haciendo que los personajes vayan creciendo de apocos y no saltarme diciendo 5 años mas tarde… no quiero, por eso los borre y deje el primer y el segundo cap. **

**Dentro de esta semana subiré la continuación por que ando muy inspirada y tengo que aprovechar eso **** además que tengo mucho tiempo libre debido a que la universidad comienza en abril! Si queridos ando de vaga… pero eso les conviene a ustedes!**

**Este fic estará marcado por tres etapas.. la niñez que durara mas o menos 10 cap (puede que mas) la adolescencia (donde las cosas se pondrán calientes entre los protagonistas) y la adultes donde sellen ese amor…**

**Ya no les dire mas XD solo que espero que disfruten esta historia que es como a mi me hubiera gustado que siga SCC, con magia, sonrojos, amistad sincera y el amor verdadero.**

**Recibo gustosa consejos u opiniones y despedirme agradeciendoles por haber leído este aviso que es importante, me divierte escribir ;)**

"_**Atrévete a creer en lo imposible y verás que la magia existe"**_

**Stephy Li**


End file.
